Die Gräfin
by Pin-Killing-Evil-Squirrel-Army
Summary: Adopted From Lord's Fallen Angel: - To keep a promise of her late parents, Seras goes to Germany to marry the Duke of Cologne in order to keep her title and fulfill her promise. But when an accident accuser and a stranger saves her, she begins to wonder if this what her parents wanted.
1. Chapter 1

The Grafin

Chapter 1

March 13, 1886. London, England.

Spring was coming; I could feel it in the air. I love spring, it's my favorite time of the year where the flowers return and bring the colors of the rainbow to the earth from the sky above. Though it takes a little longer for spring to come here in England, for we are a bit closer to the North Pole so the chill stays longer then it should. But most of all, I love the spring here in England, my home.

How I will miss this place when I leave tomorrow for Erftstadt, Germany. This will be my first trip out of the country, and I must say that I am both a little excited and scared. Excited that I am leaving my home for the very first time, scared that I will never seen my home again, and scared to meet my future husband.

Yes, husband. I am in an arranged marriage that just happened only one year ago today.

But I shouldn't be too upset by this, I did see it coming. It's only proper for young ladies that are well breed to be in arranged marriages with one of noble blood. And since I am the only child who now holds the title of Countess; it should be no surprise. For it's not proper for a lady to hold such a title of a Countess without a husband by their side.

But I just don't understand why my husband to be is in Germany and not England?

I knew very little of him, I don't even know his name! But I do know that he holds the title of Duke! A Duke! And I am to be a Duchess when I marry him! This is all happening so fast that I can't even keep up with everything that is happening. But I must do this for it is not only the proper thing to do but the right thing as well. And as lady of noble blood I will do not only what is right for me but for my country, and my queen.

Countess Seras Victoria.

With a sigh, Seras closed her journal, gently rested her pen back into its holster and pushed away from her beautifully crafted oak wood desk. She stood in the middle of her room, the same room that she has had ever since she was a little girl. The walls were covered in a faded yellow wallpaper, decorated with pink colored flowers over them. The hard wood floors were covered up with a large pink and yellow colored carpet that matched the walls perfectly. Her oak wood dresser had the same design of carvings on it, just like the writing desk, even her large wardrobe held the same design. The designs on the headboard of her bed wasn't exactly the same as the rest of her oak furniture but held a very similar design of the rest. The walls were decorated with both paints of landscapes and portraits of her family, and last, sitting in the shadows in corner of her room, was her large old toy box along with her old rocking horse that she use to ride on for hours.

It just seemed only like yesterday that Seras was eight years old when she was last in her room, playing with her favorite dolls and throwing a tea party that she forced her favorite maid to join in. But then again, that was the last time she was in here…

She shook her head furiously. No, she would not go down that road, not now, not ever.

But it had been a great many years when she returned to her old room, her old home. Just barely eight years old when she left here, now twenty when she returned. She had done a lot of growing over the years. Her once pity form of a child has now matured to that of a full grown woman. Her baby fat on her face, arms, and legs were gone as her face sharpened into perfection as her limps were slim and muscular, while keeping their elegant form. Her boyish figure was gone and replaced by nothing but curves. Her once flat chest was now two plumped bosoms, one that even Aphrodite herself would be jealous of. She wore a simple white day dress, delicate lace lining the scoop neckline and a creamy silk sash tied in a bow just below the bodice, its ribbons falling almost to the knees. Her short blonde hair was pulled back into a small bun and a white headband that pulled back her bangs, keeping them from falling in her face.

She faced the foot of her bed, where her traveling trunk lay open in front of her, empty. Scattered across her bed was most of her belongs she was planning on taking along with a few of her favorite dresses. A grim look crossed her face as she packed the trunk at a painfully slow pace. She was in no real hurry to leave. True that she was excited about seeing Germany; she just wasn't looking toward at what was waiting for her there.

A faint tapping on the glass of her window caught her attention from packing and towards the two large windows in her room. Leaving her trunk, she moved towards the left window of her room in time to see something small and gray hit her window for a split second. Opening her window, Seras leaned out and she where the objects were coming from.

"Hey!" a voice below called, "Mignonette!"

Now below, Seras saw her childhood and best friend, Pip Bernadotte.

There wasn't much to say about Pip, he was fun, loving, kind, goofy, loyal, and quite a pervert at the time. Okay so there was a lot more to say of Pip. She's known him since after the incident of her parents when she had to live with the foster family that took her in for her youthful years. Pip's family was hired mercenaries that led a group called 'The Wild Geese', a group of freelance militia. His parents had died and he was staying with his grandfather who was the current leader of The Wild Geese, but did not partake in the house jobs that Seras was given. At the age of sixteen, Pip's grandfather died and took the role of the leader then.

Pip was French and spoke with a faint French accent, compared to his grandfather who spoke in a heavy French accent. His skin was an olive tone, he stood about a head taller than her, and he had long auburn hair that was tied in a long braid. He wore an eye patch over his left eye; he lost his eye in accident with shooting practice with his grandfather. Something happened with the gun Pip was using and a large spark from it hit his eye, damaging it permanently. Over the bridge of his nose was a small tape of bandage that he's had ever since Seras could remember. She doesn't know why he has it but doesn't question it either. He wore a pair of worn out dark blue pants and pair of black boots that stop below the knee with a matching jacket that was button up with a cream colored neck tie that was hanging out of his jacket then tucked in as it should be.

"Pip! What are you doing here!?" She called down to him.

A grin spread across his face. "What do you zink I'm doing here? I'm here to spend time wit my gal before she leaves what else." He called up to the second story, where she was.

"Pip…"

"I'm coming up!"

"What? No, Pip, you can't climb up here, you could barely climb a tree when we were little, and you always fell down!"

"Shut up!" He started to climb the vine covered wall.

"Stop it Pip! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"Alright zen you climb down here!"

"Are you crazy!? I can't climb down there!"

"So, you use to do zit all zee time! What's zee differenze!?"

"I'm a lady, that's why! I'm also a Countess now and a Countess doesn't climb down from her bedroom window!"

"Yeah, and zay don't yell either!" he replied with a grin.

The blonde woman paused, "I'll be right now…"

He didn't hear her but he knew she was coming to meet him.

Within minutes, Seras appeared before him with a lady like manor and moved with grace over towards her childhood friend.

"Man, I can hardly recognize you anymore Mignonette. You've changed!"

"That's Lady Victoria." She said in a lady like manor.

"Yeah, yeah. Zo, what are you up to?"

"Packing."

He scratched the back of his head, "Zo you really are going."

She lowered her head in sadness, "You know I have to. It's my duty as Countess now. A woman of my age should not hold such a title alone without a husband."

"But you don't even know zis guy!"

"I know, and… I'm surprisingly okay with it."

"But why are you doing zis? What reason do you have?" he demanded.

"To keep a promise…"

"Oh," Pip's face dropped, "Zat."

"I'm sorry, Pip. If I could I would stay here, in England with everyone else, with you."

"I know, Mignonette, I know."

She made a face. "It's Lady Victoria now, you must show some manors."

He grinned, "Maybe zome other time. Now come on, zee boyz are all waiting for you to zrow you a going away party." he then grabbed her arm and ran off towards the private garden.

"P-Pip! I can't! I need to pack and this is certainly not-"

"Lady like, I know, I know. Geez Mignonette you were a lot more fun to be around wit before your family regained zer title." the French man laughed.

Ignoring her protest, they continued to run deeper into the private gardens of the Victorias until they came upon a small clearing that was held for outdoor parties. When they arrived they were greeted by the whole troop of The Wild Geese that cheer at the sight of the two of them. Among The Wild Geese was one or two of Seras friends other then Pip. She was surprised to see them all here but grateful to see that they cared about her so much to come and see her off by throwing a big party for her. Though she was a little sad the family that housed her wasn't here to see her one last time but knew they couldn't come. If she remembered correctly, the new head of house went to Transylvania with her new husband to retrace his roots. Well, she shouldn't say new husband for they have almost been married for a year. But you get the idea.

More than ten minutes since the party began, Seras began to loosen up and join in as the old Seras that Pip knew before she became all lady-like. She was always lady- like but not this much, ever since she and her family regain their title of Count or Countess since the incident, Seras refused to be anything but as a well bred Lady. She was more outgoing and wasn't all up in the whole manors thing that Pip just found annoying. He wasn't even sure where they had to come up with all those fancy manors; they were a waste of time. I mean look at him, he doesn't waste his time on all those manors and he charms every lady he comes across. Of course they reject him or give him a slap in the face because of his lack of manors. You would think he we would understand that by now.

The party went on all half way through the night and would have gone all night if the servants hadn't come out to fetch their Countess. Tomorrow she would leave early and would need her rest for the long trip to Germany. It disappointed Seras that she couldn't stay out any longer with everyone. Pip reassured her that they will all see her off tomorrow no matter what. She smiled at her best friend's words and held them to him that he would be there for her in the morning. With several goodnights from her friends, Seras followed the servants into the manor to prepare for bed.

The next morning, she found that Pip indeed kept his word as he and the rest of The Wild Geese came to see her off. But unlike last night, this was not a joyous event but a grim one. No one was smiling when she came out of her family's manor, with one of the older butlers carrying her trunk with some trouble. But Pip came and quickly took the trunk from him and easily carried it down the steps of the front entrance. The Wild Geese all held grim expressions on their faces as they respectably bowed to Seras, for this was their way of silently saying farewell to her.

The blonde remained silent and respectably nodded to them. Reaching her carriage, the coachman opened the door for Seras but she didn't get in, not yet at least. Instead she watched Pip load her trunk on the back of the carriage for her. Once her trunk was secured in the back of the carriage, Pip hopped down to the ground and stood before Seras.

"Zo… zis iz it." he said.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you sure you want to do zis," he asked, "Iz zis what you really want?"

She put on a determined face, "I …yes, this is what I want, I have to do this. I have to do this for my parents."

Pip let out a sigh of defeat, "Alright, if it'z what you really want, I just want to zee you happy iz all and if zis iz what will make you happy zen I'm all up for it."

"Thank you, Pip."

The two embraced each other before they pulled back and Pip grinned down at her.

"You better write to me when you get zere, zo I know you made it alright."

She smiled at him, "I will and when I know when the wedding will be I will invite you to it, I promise."

"You better, I would like to check out zis znot nose Duke before you get hitched to him. If he doezn't live up to my expectations, I'll just have to zlap him around a bit."

She gasped, "Pip!"

"I'm kidding, Mignonette."

She just shook her head up at him before she smiled up at him.

"You take care of yourself, don't do anything stupid." she said, with a quick peek on his cheek.

"You to… Seras."

With one last hug, the two pulled from each other before Seras stepped inside the carriage with Pips help. She let go of his hand and seated herself on the cushion seat with door shut behind her. She slid over to the open window of carriage to see Pip and everyone. Soon the coachman took his seat in the front of the carriage outside and took the reins in his hands. With a shake of them, the carriage moved forward, leaving everyone behind with Seras waving goodbye.

(BREAK)

March 27, 1886. Erftstadt, Germany.

It's been a long and tiring trip for these pass weeks but I have finally arrived here to Erftstandt, or at least outside of Erftstant. From what I am told by my escort it is a small town, but quite a peaceful and happily little place.

I have been informed that I my hosts while will be staying with the Count and Countess Valentine that reside in Erftstandt, Germany before meeting my husband to be. I still don't know much of him yet but I have learned that he is the Duke of Cologne, a city that is past Erftstandt. When what I know it is at least a two or more day journey to the city. I'm curious of Cologne and wonder if it is anything like London, I am going to be leaving their once I marry the Duke.

To think I will soon be the Duchess of Cologne, that is a frightening thought.

I just hope that the Valentines are nice people; I don't know anyone here in Germany and I'm expected to stay with strangers while I meet my fiancé, who is also a stranger. Somehow I'm both thrilled and terrified at the same time at this fact.

I just hope everything will turn out alright, I hope that Pip and The Wild Geese will be fine without me, I already miss them, I'm sure they already miss me to. But I will see them someday soon, I will be sure to invite all of them to the wedding, no matter what anyone says.

Countess, Seras Victoria, and the soon to be Duchess of Cologne.

Just when she finished, the carriage she was in gave a violent jerk, almost causing her to fall from her seat. Sitting up, she fixed herself from the jerk and placed her journal and quill beside her. Looking out the window, she saw nothing but woods and farm land that went on for miles and miles. Germany was much like England, if not a little greener. The sun was shining from above with only a few clouds in the blue sky, not enough to cause a large overcast but enough for their shadows to rest against the earth.

They passed a few farms, each different then the other, but none of them really stood out that would catch her attention.

That is until the next one came.

Coming around the corner from a small patch of trees, a small farm house in the distance came into view that seem to catch anyone's eye. The house was a one story house that sat in center of lands that most of it looked to be plowed or it working of being plowed. The house was a cut little thing, with stone walls with a brown roof on top and a chimney to. Not far from the house was and only looking brown barn that seemed to be slightly rundown but still in good shape. The behind the barn was fenced fields were a herd of cows and three horses were held in, along with a herd of sheep goats, and two lamas in another fenced field from the cows and horses. She could see little specs scattered across the grass between house and barn, chickens she guessed, roaming freely on the farm.

It was the cutest thing that Seras has ever seen. None of the farms she has seen here yet were as cute as this one. While farms she has seen here Or back of in England were large or somehow new looking, none of them looked this simple or small, and that's what she liked about it. She liked the simple things and nothing to overdone.

She stared out her window towards the farm until she could no longer seem the farm that disappeared behind over the hills and trees.

In anhour or so, they had finally arrived at Erftstadt.

It was as they said it would be. It was a small peaceful town that was full of people that carried on with their busy lives. She watched from the shadows inside her carriage, she didn't want to attract attention to herself here, not yet at least. It was a nice place that seemed to have a gentle and calm atmosphere that Seras liked a lot.

The carriage continued down the main road of the town until they arrived at the end of the road and to a large manor. The gates open for Seras carriage and stopped once they came to the front doors of the manor. The coachmen opened the door to carriage and helped Seras down with her journal in her hand, and waited for two servants that came out from the manor, unloading her trunk. Just as they finished unloading her things, the front doors open and two people stepped out.

The first one that came out, Seras had to do a doubt take to be sure that she wasn't see things. It was man that seemed to five years older than her and a good few inches taller than her to. He had dark tan skin, black shaggy hair, and gold colored eyes. But what was really odd about him was the way he looked. He was dressed in more of a butler fashion without the tights or jacket, instead just the red tie, black vest, a dark blue under shirt, and black pants. He wore a strange looking dark blue hat on his head that almost looked to be some sort of cap, it was odd. But what was really odd about him was all the piercings on his face! He was indeed a very odd looking man.

But theother one was much more normal looking, much to Seras relief. It was a woman that seem to be her age, maybe a year or two older then her. She had pale skin, much like Seras's, with some freckles on her cheeks. She had royal blue eyes that hid behind a pair of glasses she wore. Her long, long black hair was pulled up into a fashionable bun with one long curled bang hang free from the bun. She wore a dark purple/blue dress with low neck line with a white fringe on the trims of her dress. Over all the dress was simple but stylish to.

The blonde Countess nervously watched the two approach her, wondering or not if this was the Count and Countess Valentine. And if they were, she just hope they were nice people.

"Guten tag Gräfin Victoria and velcome to our home." the woman spoke in a German accent, with a small bow towards Seras.

Seras hesitantly returned the bow.

The woman continued, "I am Gräfin Rip Valentine, it's a pleasure to finally me you."

"The pleasure is all mine." said Seras.

"This is the Gräfin of London, she's fucking hot!" the man next to Rip exclaimed.

He suddenly got hit over the head, by Rip who was still smiling at Seras, causing the man to fall to the ground painfully.

"Please ignore my brother-in-law, Seras. He doesn't know vhen to keep his mouth shut." Rip explained.

"Oh, so he's your brother-in-law," Seras smiled nervously, "For a minute I thought he, well… you know that-"

"He is my husband." Rip kept her smile, grabbing Seras's hand and leading her inside the manor, "Yes, I can see vhy you vould think that. But thankfully Jan is not my husband. Right now my husband, the Garf, Luke Valentine is away on business and von't return until tomorrow night, just in time for your engagement party."

"Engagement party?" the blonde looked startled at this, "B-But I haven't even met my fiancé yet."

"Oh, you vill. He vill be here tomorrow to meet you, arriving from Cologne just in time. So says in his letter at least."

"I see."

"How about some tea, I'm sure you are famished from your trip here."

"Tea does sound lovely right now."

"Then let us move on to the den, shall ve?"

Tea with Lady Rip was very pleasant, a lot more pleasant than Seras thought it would be. She found that the Countess of Erftstadt was very sweet and kind, just as Seras hopped she would be. They chatted happily among each other, exchanging small stories of their younger years before Jan finally joined them. But instead of having tea like the woman in the den, he had one of the servants fetch him some of Germany's famous beer. This time around he behaved himself, well at least for the first ten minutes that is, Rip would hit him over the head every now and then if he said something inappropriate in front of the British woman.

Once they were finished with their tea, Rip showed Seras to her room, being sure to leave Jan behind this time. The Valentine's home was quite lovely but a tad bit smaller then her home back in London. But then again, Erftstadt was a very small town compared to London. Rip lead Seras up to the second floor of her home and down a grand hall before stopping at the second door on the right.

Rip open the double doors that were beautifully crafted. Seras stepped inside as Rip allowed her in first and slowly followed in. Her room was much larger then her old one back home, unlike her old room that fit for a child, this one was fit for a woman. The walls were paint of a pearl white as the floors were of polish oak wood. There was a four post queen size bed that held white silk drapes that were pull back to the posts. Across from the room from her bed was one of largest wardrobes that she had ever seen that was carved of white wood. In the corner, near her bed, was a large white writing desk with books, papers, and quills pens neatly placed on the desk. On the other side of her bedroom door, near her wardrobe was a white vanity mirror table, decorated with hairbrushes, bottles, make-up, and so other things she couldn't place what they were. And to her slight surprise she found her trunk placed at the foot of her bed, waiting for her.

"I hope your room is to your liking?" Rip ask.

"Oh, yes it's very lovely. Thank you." Seras said in awe.

"Good, good I was afraid it vould not be to your standers."

"Don't worry; I'm not particularly picky about anything."

"Ah, that's good to hear. Now I will leave you to rest, I'm sure that your body's clock is a little off."

"Yes, it is now that you mention It." and to prove it, the blonde let out a large yawn.

Rip laughed, "Vell, I'll get out of your hair then and let you rest. I'll tell the servants to leave you be until you are fully rested. Oh, and I should varn you to keep your door lock at all times, Jan will try to peek or sneak into your room."

"Thank you for the warning." she smiled nervously.

"Of course, and you are allowed to hit him if he does something he shouldn't, the maids are allowed to hit him as vell. Good night then." Rip bid before she left and closed the door behind her, leaving Seras to herself inside her room.

(BREAK)

She didn't want to wake up; it was to early for her, to break from her peaceful slumber. But it would seem that there was someone that was determined to awake her. As her mind came to, she heard a voice calling her while something was gently shaking her shoulder. Fluttering her tired eyes open, Seras looked up to see someone leading over her on her bed. For a moment she panicked because she thought that is was Jan and that she forgot to lock her door. But she quickly relealized that it was just a maid and not the Count's brother.

The maid was a young girl, maybe a year older then Seras herself. She had fair skin, much like Seras, and had long black wave waist hair with the bangs covering her blue eyes a bit that hid behind a pair of glasses. The girl didn't look to be European but Asian, maybe Japanese. She wore the typical maids' uniform, a dark gray long sleeve dress with a white apron that was tied around her waist.

"My lady you need you wake up, or you'll be late." said the maid.

Seras blinked her tried eyes for sec, "Late for what?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"For your engagement party, of course."

Seras eyes widen as she shot up in bed with a panic look across her face. "W-What time is it!? What's today's date!?"

"It is two-thirty in the afternoon, and the date is March twenty-eight. The party is four o'clock sharp."

She couldn't believe it, she slept through the entire day?

"No, no! I have to much to do! Too much to prepare for, I'm not decent or ready!" the British woman jumped from her bed and fling open her trunk as she screech threw it like a mad woman for her things.

"My lady, please be calm, I am here to help you." The maid appeared to Seras's side, "My name is Yumiko Takagi, and I am your personal maid during your stay here at that Valentine's manor."

"Oh, well it's a nice too met you Mrs. Takagi." Seras looked at the maid before her now, a little calmer, knowing that she had help now.

"You may call me Yumiko if you wish, Lady Victoria. I have your bath ready and waiting." Yumiko pulled Seras to her feet and led her to Seras's private wash room.

"Well if I am to call you by your first name then it is only fair that you call me by mine."

"But you are a Countess, it is only proper that I call you by your title."

"Perhaps, but I give you permission to call me by my first name now that you gave me permission." She smiled at the maid.

Yumiko sighed, "If that is your wish…Seras."

Later on, Seras was grateful to have Yumiko here to help prepare herself for the party and to present herself to her… fiancée. It was still a little strange for her to know that she now has a fiancée, especially one that she has never met before.

After her bath and changed into her under clothes, Yumiko tighten her new corset around her small waist, making her body skinner then it was before. She braised herself on one pole of her bed, gasping out loud every time Yumiko tighten her corset. She never really wore a corset that much, not before her family regained their royal title back that is. She was to young back then for girls that were under fourteen couldn't wear them.

"Are you sure this isn't tight enough?" Seras gasped out.

"Just a little more, just hold in your breath." said Yumiko.

Taking a deep breath as Yumiko asked, Seras sucked in her stomach as best as she could as Yumiko gave it one more tug.

"Alright, there we go all done." said the maid.

Seras let out her breath and slightly hunched over to grasp her stomach with one hand.

"Oh good god, I can barely breath in this thing."

"That's a corset for you, stylish but painful."

"Do I really have to wear this thing?" the blonde tried to adjust the corset.

"Of course, how else are you going to wear the dress that the Duke of Cologne sent you?"

" What dress?"

Suddenly, Yumiko pulled out a glorious dress out from the white wardrobe from across from her. A dark green gown made of fabric that shimmered in the day light of the sun with delicately gathered sleeves. It was very lovely dress. Much lovelier than any of the other dresses she possesed and brought with her.

"I am told my Lady Valentine that this is the latest style in France right now. They are known for their fashion sense after all." the Japanese woman commented.

"It is very lovely, maybe a little too lovely for me." Seras murmured the last part with a frown.

"Beg pardon my lady?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all."

(BREAK)

The gates of the Valentine manor opened before its visitor and allowed them to enter the Valentine grounds. Ignoring the front doors of the manor, the visitor instead went to the back of manor, towards where the kitchen was located.

The visitor's carriage was nothing more than an old wagon, pulled by a large chestnut Hanoverian horse. That looked as though it had come straight off of a farm rather than the Royal stables. When the wagon stopped, a commoner leapt down from the wagon.

The commoner that dismounted from the wagon was a man. He was tall and quite muscular that showed he worked with his body and put his muscles to work. He seemed to be twenty-five or so and had tan colored skin, baby blue eyes, and short silver hair, but long enough to fall over his eyes and hide them. He wore an old fade brown pants with suspenders over his white shirt but under his matching fade jacket.

The man moved around to the back of the wagon and pulled down the back bored before he started to unload the wagon. Just as he began, one of the older male servants came out to greet him, along with a young man following the elder out to meet the silver haired man.

"Ah, Mr. Gunsche it's a pleasure to see you always, and I see you haff brought the Garf Valentine's order like vays." said the elderly man in a German accent.

Hans Gunsche said nothing but just nodded his head respectably at the elder man that he sees from every visit here. The young man hesitantly approached Hans, intimidated at his appearance every time the man came to visit them with their order. He helped Hans unload the crate of fresh laid eggs, a crate of freshly made butter and goat cheese, and two large containers of cow milk. With the food unload, they carried it over to the back door of the kitchen where the cook and one of maids waited to help bring the food inside.

Passing on the food to the cook and the maid, Hans looked out to the private garden of the Valentines and saw that the whole garden was decorated and set up for a grand party. That was right next to the Valentine's private lake.

"Lord and Lady Valentine are throwing a velcome party to the Gräfin of London that arrived here yesterday. It is also the engagement party for Gräfin Victoria and the Herzog of Cologne, for they are to be ved soon." the elderly man explained.

Hans faintly nodded before he snapped his fingers and held out his hand to the elder.

"I'm afraid I do not haff your payment vith me, Mr. Gunsche. You'll just haff to vait for Lord Valentine this evening to pay you or come back vhen he is here." said the elder.

Hans let out a low grunt of annoyance at what he was told. It seems that he'll just have to wait for the Lord so he could pay him.

(BREAK)

Everyone was staring at her.

She hated it.

She wished that Yumiko didn't have to leave her; she didn't want to be here alone. With the finishing touches on her, Yumiko led Seras out of her room and out to the back gardens of the Valentines, seeing that Seras didn't know her way around here yet. Yumiko quickly explained where they were and what room was what in the manor, for Seras to get a better of idea of the place, as they headed for the party. She led the British woman to the back doors that led straight into the gardens, where the party has already begun. With a small curtsey from the maid, she left all too quickly before Seras could protest to stay with her.

So now here Seras stood among the party that was for her as a few of the guest walked pass her, whispering to one another once they were far from her. She felt acquired here and just wanted to find a familiar face among this crowd of strangers. So she sent off to find Rip and see if she could find some comfort from the other woman then feeling out of place here.

She made her way through the crowd, nodded politely to anyone that gave her a small greeting. The garden was much larger then Seras thought it was and was a little surprise how high the number of guests was here. She had to make a quick stop by a large statue and rest against it in order to control her breathing. Her corset was killing her! She could barely breathe in this stupid thing, she wonder how her mother or any other woman at that fact could pull it off. She adjusted her corset as best she could and took better control of her breathing; she set off to find Lady Rip again.

It didn't take long to find her; she wasn't that far from where Seras was. Gathering herself together, Seras walked towards Rip in the best lady-like manor she could muster up, despite the fact that she could barely breathe. Rip looked up from a fellow she was talking to, to see Seras making her way right towards her. Bidding farewell to the man Rip was talking, she turned and met Seras half way.

"Ah, you are finally up, for a vhile I vas starting to vorry about you." said Rip.

"My apologies then, I must have been a bit more tired than I realized." said the blonde.

"Oh, there is no need for your apology, your body has not gotten use to the new time change is all."

Seras smiled, "You look very lovely, if I may say."

Rip gown in violet with thin black stripes making paths for tiny bouquets of purple and blue flowers. With same flowers placed on each side of the bun of her hair.

"Thank you and you look quite lovely yourself. I see that Yumiko had no trouble helping you prepare for this evening."

"Yes, I am very grateful for her help. If she didn't wake me I would have slept through my own party." Seras laughed nervously.

Rip giggled, "Vell I'm happy to hear that, you can say she is a bit of a saint to us," she then grab Seras's hand and led her through the crowd of people, "I'm afraid that the Herzog of Cologne is not here yet, but that gives us time to mingle vith the guests."

With no say in the matter, the German woman pulled Seras to heart of the crowd introducing her right away to the first person she could find.

For more than an hour or so, the sun had hit its twilight hour and the Countess of London was still being introduced to the guests by the Countess of Erftstadt. The minutes that have gone by seem like torture to her. There was so many people that she has met and so many faces and names that she needed to remember, she wasn't sure how she would remember them all.

She now stood at the edge of the lake, within the Valentine's garden, talking to a couple that were the Baron and Baroness from the northeast part of Germany with Rip. They were deep in a conversation with Rip that Seras stopped paying attention to five minutes ago. She stood off to the side from Rip, the Baron, and the Baroness, ignoring them at this point while taking in her surroundings. The garden was beautiful and very well kept compared to her garden back home, which was in a poor state at the moment. She could see that a lot of care and love was put into this place as the flowers prepare to bloom soon now that spring was here. She found herself a little existed to see what this place would look like during the late of April and beginning of May. She looked at the small stone cliff that they stood on that seemed to hover over the lake, with the water's edge under the cliff. You can say is acted like a dock of some sort but made of stone. The lake wasn't that far down, she would saw maybe thirty or lower than that. The water was dark, letting her knew it was quite deep where they stood and probably a lot deeper then it looked.

Seras lead over the edge bit, being careful not to fall in for there was no railing of any kind, to get a better look at her reflection. She saw her image on the surface of the water, still the same image she saw in mirror of her room before she came down to the party.

Suddenly she froze stiff as her lungs were desperately trying to gain oxygen, but she could not inhaul.

'I-I can't breathe!' her mind panicked.

Before she knew it, her vision began to fade as she felt herself fall forward and hit the cold water below.

(BREAK)

This was starting to get ridiculous, why was this so hard to get paid!?

It's been almost two hours, two freaking hours Hans has waited for Lord Valentine to return home. To think, in those pass two hours he would have been home by now and finished up his chores for the day and have arelaxing night to himself. But no, instead he had to wait around for his lord that promised by this visit he would pay him for their order.

And of course it was only his stinking lucky when he was informed by the butler of house that Lord Valentine had already return a half an hour ago and went straight to the party. Since he didn't come in the manor to refresh and get a small bite to eat from the cook like he normal does when he was away, Hans missed him completely.

Biting back a growl of frustration, the butler led him out towards the party where Lord Valentine was currently at. Normally commoners weren't allowed to be more than fifty feet within a noble party as this but right now Hans didn't give a damn, he just wanted his money and to get home before it became to dark for him to see. He will pay for the consequences later for entering a noble party; he had bigger problems to deal with than this.

He tried to keep his temper in check, for the older butler's sake, the poor man looks as if he was going to have a heart attack by the angry expression Hans was wearing. The old butler was nice enough to lead the silver haired man to Lord Valentine, knowing that the commoners weren't allowed in. He knew he intimidated people, that usually how got his way with things, but only if it was necessary, like now. Actually the butler almost wouldn't let him into the party, so he did what he normally did with people to gain what he want. Tower over them and stare them down until they break down in fear from him.

And that did it.

So now he was being taken to Lord Valentine by the terrified butler that he forced in to doing so. They entered the party within seconds and walked along the edge of the lake, Hans received many both dirty and confuse looks from the nobles around him, but he ignored each and every one of them.

Suddenly he heard a loud splash along with many loud gasps of shock ahead of him.

He looked up in time to see Lady Rip looking over the edge of the stone dock they were on, with a horrified look on her with many others around her, looking down at the water. He caught green clothing fading into the water with bubbles floating to the surface.

(BREAK)

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move…

Her body refused to listen to her while sinking to the bottom of the lake. She was losing consciousness; her vision was already begun to leave her. To think she was to die here by the bottom of lake all because her stupid corset was too tight, leaving her unable to breathe.

As the darkness began to take her and slipping into unconsciousness, a large flash on the surface suddenly came as a large body began to swim towards her. The last thing she saw was a glint of silver and a pair of baby blue eyes…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Darkness…

That was all that she could see, feel, or sense. Trapped within the dark abyss of nothingness. It was… peaceful, nice not to feel anything and just leave your mind blank for a while. She wanted to stay here, forever and just let her mind become lost in the dark abyss. Just to forget everything that was once her troubles. To forget the incident of her parents, to forget the loss of her dear ones back home, forget the fact she is to be married to a stranger, and everything else that somehow became a painful reminder of everything that she was about to lose.

But her wish was not to be.

Everything around her suddenly changed, for a bright light appeared above her and everything around her happened in a rush, her body felt like it was rushing to the surface of the light.

Soon, within the light, she could hear voices around her. Many strange voices she couldn't recognize but heard deep concern in them. She felt her senses slowly returning as the voices around her grew louder. She realized that she was freezing cold and very wet and felt some strange layer clinging to her body, her dress perhaps. She suddenly felt something happening around her waist, just where the corset was, and felt a large relief, allowing her to breathe again.

She coughed violently once she was allowed to breathe again, forcing the water out of her lungs.

Opening her eyes halfway she saw nothing but blurs and shapes. She could make out that some of the blurs in the back are people but that was about it. The only thing that she remained focused on was the same glint of silver that was above her. Shakily, she brought a weak hand up towards the silver, to see if it was real. But couldn't for she was only an inch away before she fell unconscious.

(BREAK)

She was warm this time, and dry to. She felt much more comfortable then the discomfort from before. Slowly, she fluttered her eyes open to see that she was back in her room and in her glorious bed, she also realized that she wasn't alone either. There were three people standing on the side of her bed, looking quite worried over her. She easy recognize both Rip and Yumiko, but the last she didn't know.

It was a man, that seemed to be a good deal older then her but looked to be under his thirties, she guessed he might be in his late twenties. He had long faded blonde hair that was tied in a low ponytail, allowing his long bangs to be free. He had fair skin and emerald eyes that somehow spark under the oil lames in her room behind his glasses. He wore a glorious white suit that you would only see on the finest and noblest men back home in London. In fact she was sure that his clothes came from London for she recognized the fashion.

"How are you feeling?" Rip was the first to ask as she stepped forward towards Seras and gently took her hand.

"…Alright… I guess…" she said weakly, "…what happened…?"

"I'm afraid your corset vas to tight and must haff cut off the oxygen to your lungs." Rip answered.

Seras nodded weakly, "… Now that I think about it… I was having trouble with it… I'm not used to wearing a corset…"

Rip smiled and gently patted the British woman's hand. "Ja, they take some time getting use to."

"We are just glad you are alright, Lady Victoria." said the man in a strange accent the blonde woman couldn't place.

She looked up weakly to the strange man.

Rip's smile brightened before she let go of Seras's hand and moved to the man's side, "Seras Victoria, I vould like to introduce you to mein husband, Luke Valentine, The Garf of Erftstadt."

"I'm sorry that we couldn't have met on… better circumstances." Luke bowed with a smile, "But I am glad you are well."

Seras smiled back nodded her head to the Count.

"Thankfully you just passed out and had no serious injuries." said Rip

"You were lucky." Luke agreed.

Suddenly Seras's door opened and in came Jan with a bored look on his face.

"Hey bro, that Duke is finally here for the hot ass Countess." said Jan.

"Where is he now?" Luke asked.

"Waiting outside in the hall."

Lady Valentine turned to Seras with concern. "Do you vish to meet him? ve can send him away for now if you are not."

"I'm sure he would understand that you are not ready, especially after nearly drowning in the lake." Luke added.

"…No… no, I'm ready… I suppose…" the British woman sat up weakly in her bed, with some silent help from Yumiko, "Send him in…"

Both Valentines looked a little unsure of Seras choice but said nothing. Luke turned to Jan and gestured for Jan to allow the Duke in. The younger of the two rolled his eyes before wandering out back to the hall to fetch the Duke. It only took a moment for Jan to return back into Seras's room and opened both of the double doors wider for the Duke.

Right behind Jan was a tall man with a slim form. He had pale blonde hair that stopped right at his chin while his long bangs barely reached his shoulders, with pale fair skin. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses that the lenses of them were strangely too dark to see his true eyes. His suit was far more glorious then Luke's by miles. He wore a beautiful gray design lace petticoat, a white under shirt, gray neck scarf tucked in the under shirt, matching gray pants, white socks that stop below the knee, and black polished shoes.

He was… not what Seras was expecting.

But then again she wasn't really expecting anything at all from the Duke.

The Duke stepped forward towards the bed, leaving Jan behind at the doors, and stood beside Rip and Luke. Subconsciously, Seras grabbed Yumiko's hand that was rested near her lap; she gave it a small squeeze and felt a squeeze from the maid in return. She was glad to have Yumiko right by her to give her the support she needed at the moment.

"Guten tag, Gräfin Seras Victoria. It is a pleasure to finally meet you face to face, though I vish it vas not this vay of course. Mein name is Avondale Napyeer, Herzog of Cologne. But you may call me 'Doctor' if you vish."

"Lord Napyeer is quite a famous scientist here in Germany; he prefers to be called Doctor by most." Luke quickly explained to Seras.

"A scientist, that's quite impressive." said Seras.

The Doctor nodded with a smug grin on his face. "Ja, ja it is quite impressive to if I say so myself und mein experiments to."

"Vell, I think ve should let Lady Seras be und let her rest, she had quite a scary ordeal und scared us all to if I do say so." Rip spoke up.

"Quite, quite." said Doc, "Ve vill talk more in the morning, mein lady. Vhen you are feeling better und rested."

She put on a small smile and nodded.

"We'll see you in the morning then." said Luke before he smiled at her and walked out of her room with the Doctor.

"Rest vell, Seras." Rip gave one last smile before she followed her husband out, grabbing Jan by the ear and pulling him out forcefully with her.

Once everyone was out of the room, other than Yumiko, the maid turned toward Seras and kneeled down to her level. "Are you truly alright, my lady?"

"Yes, I'm fine Yumiko. There is no need for you to worry." the British woman assured her.

"Well I'm glad you are alright, you really gave us quite a scare, more then you could imagine." Yumiko said gently, "Would you like me to fetch you anything?"

Seras thought for a moment, "Warm milk would be nice."

Yumiko nodded happily as she stood up with a smile, "Then I will fetch it for you."

The blonde smiled back as she watched the little Japanese woman head for the door. Just when Yumiko stepped out, something popped in Seras's head.

"Yumiko!"

Yumiko quickly rushed back in with a worried expression on her face, worried that there might be something wrong with her temporarily master.

"Hai, what is it? Is something wrong?" she asked.

Seras shook her head. "No, no nothing is wrong, I'm sorry that I worried you, but… I was wondering, who saved me?"

"Saved you?"

"Yes, I remember when I was sinking in the water, right before I passed out, I saw someone jump in at me. I also remember seeing a glint of silver, and I saw it again for a moment out of the water I believe."

"Oh, I guess we never did tell you." Yumiko said with a nervous smile, "I guess with all the panic of being sure you were fine we forgot to tell you what happened I suppose. The one that jumped in after you was Mr. Gunsche."

Seras tilted her head to the side, "Mr. Gunsche?"

The maid nodded, "Yes, he is a poor farmer around here that Lord Valentine buys off from. We buy the milk, the eggs, the fresh made cheese and butter, and sometimes a chicken or pig from him. I guess right before you fell into the lake; Mr. Gunsche was coming to see Lord Valentine about his pay for the supplies he brought us. And I guess just when you fell, Mr. Gunsche was around and jumped right in after you." she then let out a sigh, "All I can say is that if Mr. Gunsche wasn't there, I don't know what would have happened to you."

"Where is he now?"

"He left shortly after we took you from him and brought you to your room. Lord Valentine paid him and he was gone."

"I see…" Seras dropped her gaze to her lap. "I wish I could have met him, to thank him for saving my life and perhaps give him a reward for his courageous act for me."

"Don't bother Lady Vict… I mean Seras, Lord and Lady Valentine tried to but he refused it from them. He's not a man to take rewards for his acts like that."

"Still… I wish I could still thank him, meet him face to face that is."

"I believed that could be arraigned, like I said before, Mr. Gunsche comes every few days to bring us our supplies. Now if you excuse me, I'll go fetch your warm milk." Yumiko left after that, Seras didn't stop her.

The Countess remained in her bed, with her gaze still resting on her hands in her lap. She tried to remember what happened that took place out in the garden moments ago; she tried to remember the face of her savoir that jumped in, headfirst without even thinking. But no matter how hard she tried she only gained the same results, blurs and shapes that she couldn't make out. The only thing she knew was the glint of the same silver she saw in the water and out of it along with baby blue eyes.

Letting out a frustrated sigh of defeat, Seras turned her attention over to her writing desk to see it ready and waiting for her. Pushing the large white and gold comforter off her, she moved out of the bed and walked towards the writing desk and seated herself in front of it. Grabbing a blank piece of white paper, she placed it in front of her and grabbed her quill pen and began to write.

Dear Pip,

I have finally arrived at Erftstadt and I am keeping my promise by writing to you to let you know I have arrived here safely. The trip here to Erftstadt, let alone Germany was both tiring and difficult but with hardly any trouble getting here. Erftstadt is a small town, you and the Wild Geese would like it here, a lot of peace and quiet, but then again maybe not, for it might be a little too quiet for you guys.

While I am here I am staying with the Count and Countess of Erftstadt, and they are both quiet nice, especially the Countess. Their home is quite lovely and far more glorious then my parents home, then again they have been on top of caring for theirs over the years while my parents home has been deserted for those years. While I am here I have my own personal maid named Yumiko. She is a sweet little thing, that I found myself enjoying her company, she is also Japanese but I don't know much else about her yet.

Oh, I finally met my fiancé! His name is Avondale Napyeer, but prefers that he be called Doctor. The reason for that is because he is a famous scientist here Germany, surprise huh. He also seems… nice. To be honest Pip, he wasn't what I was exactly expecting, then again I wasn't really expecting much of him anyway. But I suppose that baggers can't be choosers, as the saying goes.

I miss you, I miss everyone back home. I wish that I didn't have to leave all of you and come here, but I must, it's my duty as a Countess.

I'll write to you again soon when I know when the date of the wedding is so that you and the Wild Geese can come, hopefully.

I miss you all very much.

Seras Victoria.

Grabbing an envelope next to the pile of clean sheets of paper, she quickly wrote down Pip's current residence in London and placed her letter in the envelope. Melting some wax over on the back of the fold of the envelope, she stamped her family's seal on it and allowed the wax to cool.

Yumiko soon returned with Seras's warm milk, sitting on a silver platter in her hands.

"Lady Seras, you shouldn't be out of bed!" Yumiko exclaimed.

"I'm fine Yumiko; I'm just writing a letter is all."

"But still…"

"I'm fine." she smiled at the dark haired woman.

Yumiko frowned but said nothing as she brought Seras's drink to her. Seras took the glass of warm milk and said thank you to Yumiko before she took a sip.

"Is there anything else?" Yumiko asked.

"No, I'm fine thank you. You may leave Yumiko."

The maid hesitated before she nodded and headed towards the door.

"Goodnight then, my lady."

"Goodnight Yumiko."

Yumiko left and shut the door behind her.

Turning her attention back to the writing desk, she took another quick sip of her warm milk before setting it aside and pulled her journal to her.

March 28, 1886. Erftstandt, Germany.

My first day here in Erftstandt was not how I pictured it to be. It could have been a lot better.

First I slept through half the day, not very lady-like, and almost missed my engagement party. Second I almost dropped in a lake because I was suffocating from my corset, and last I worried everyone from that and met my fiancé in the way I wasn't hoping to meet him.

It just seems to be one thing after another for me today.

Though I am quite glad to have such lovely and caring hosts here during my time in Erftstandt, Lady Rip Valentine has been nothing more than welcoming to me in her home. Her husband, Lord Luke Valentine seems to be just as equally welcoming as Rip, from what I can tell with my short meeting with him. But the Count and Countess aren't the only welcoming ones here, my maid, which Lady Rip has assigned to me during my stay here, Yumiko Takagi as been nothing but kind and helpful to me. I'm quite grateful to have such nice and wonderful people here to help me stay strong till my wedding day.

I finally met my husband, face to face. The Duke of Cologne, Avondale Napyee, also known as Doctor, for he is known as a famous scientist here in Germany. Not only will I be the wife of a Duke but of a famous scientist as well. I'm not sure what to think about that, I'm not sure what to really think about my new husband at all. I've only met him for less than five minutes and I'm not sure how I feel towards him, he makes me… uneasy, I suppose. Maybe the more time I spend with him my impression on him might change.

I was supposed to meet Doctor at our engagement party held in the Valentine's garden. But since my little tumble into the lake, it wasn't meant to be. I admit that I was a bit terrified when I was sinking to the bottom of the lake. My body wouldn't move and my mind was slipping into darkness from the lack of oxygen. I truly thought I was about to die. But then someone jumped in after me. I don't remember much but knew that someone swam in after me and pulled me out of the water. My savoir, I hate to say, I don't know who it was, the only thing do I knew was a silver glint and

\a pair of baby blue eyes, nothing more. It was Yumiko who told me that the one that saved me was a man named Mr. Gunsche, a poor farmer as she said. I wish to meet him face to face and give him a proper thank you for saving my life. For he jumped in after me, not knowing who I was, just that I was someone that needed help.

Closing her journal, Seras let out a yawn and stood up from her desk and finished off her warm milk. Placing the glass back on the table, the British woman moved towards her bed, after blowing out the candles, she slipped under the covers of her bed and drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

The next morning Seras was feeling much better and fully rested. Yumiko lead her to the grand dining hall of Valentine manor to find that Luke, Jan, Rip, and the Doctor were already there, waiting for her. The Doctor came up to her gentle, her hand in his and gave the top of it a gentle kiss. She smiled nervously at this and took her hand back from his. He then led her to the dining table where Rip moved to her side and led her to the chair next to Rip, while Luke, Jan and the Doctor seated right across from them. She was grateful she was sitting next to Rip and not her fiancé.

As soon as they were seated, the servants came out from the kitchen with five large plates in hand and placed them down in front of Seras and the others. Her mouth began to water at the delicious aroma from the plate in front of her as her stomach faintly growled in response. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't had a thing to eat since the day she arrived here and all she had were a few finger sandwiches. On the plate there were scrambled eggs, cut cheese, freshly baked biscuits with butter, and some sort of breakfast sausage that was obviously a German dish.

Everything looked so good she didn't know where to start.

She picked the eggs.

After some minutes into breakfast, the Doctor and Luke were talking amongst themselves as Seras and Rip did the same. But it didn't take long for it to lead towards the coming wedding.

"The ceremony vill take place in Cologne, in the Cologne Cathedral. The time of our ceremony is vithin three months from now, but the date is still up in the air at this point." The Duke informed Seras.

"I see." she said.

"Till then you will be remaining here with us." said Luke.

"So this vay ve can help you vith the preparations of the bride. And vhen I say ve I mean me." Rip happily put in.

"But vhen the vedding takes place you vill move in to the manor vith me, which vill soon become your manor to." said the Doctor.

Of course when he mentioned of her moving into the manor, right after the wedding, she noted there was a faint grin on his face that sent uneasy chills down her spine, but she dismissed them.

"Oh, I can't vait to help you get started on the preparations for your vedding. Ve'll need to pick out flowers, the guest list, the bridesmaids, and of course your vedding dress!" Rip said excitedly next to Seras.

"Can we not talk about this fucking wedding crap anymore; I'm losing my apatite here!" Jan exclaimed.

"Jan." Luke send him a warning glare, but of course his younger brother brushed if off, like always. "I apologize for my brother's language and lack of manors." he quickly said to the Duke.

The Doctor waved his hand and seemed unfazed by Jan's behavior. "It ist fine, but ve vill change the subject for now as your brother vishes. I'm afraid that I vill not be here for as long as I haff hoped, there are some issues back in Cologne that I must attend to and not put off for very long. I vill only be here for three days."

"Awww, I'm sad to hear that." said Lady Valentine.

"But at least it will give you two sometime to know each other." said Luke.

"Yes, I look forward of spending some quality time vith you, Lady Victoria." that small creepy grin appeared again.

Unlike the Doctor, Seras wasn't really looking forward to the quality time.

(BREAK)

It was the peak of dawn when the rooster of the hen house let out its morning call, waking every slumbering creature on the farm, from the old barn by the hen house to the small farmer house not too far from the barn. In the house, Hans laid sprawled out on his bed, laying on his stomach as he snorted quietly. He heard the rooster's call from the barn but remained unstirred by it for the first minute or two until he began to stir in his bed, but did not rise. The other residence in his bed began to move next to him and moved towards him, to only lay one big wet one on him.

Hans groaned in annoyance and rolled over on his other side to avoid the other residence kiss. But sadly it did not work for the other crawled on top of him, whinnying while giving him more kisses. Now he was forced to wake up as he pushed the other away from him to keep the kisses away. It worked for a while until reinforcements came.

Two large German Shepherds came charging into his small bedroom and jumped up on Hans's bed and helped deliver kisses to their master with the third one. Soon all three German Shepherds attacked Hans with big wet licks and stood over him. Now fully awake and with a little more effort, the silver haired man pushed all three dogs off him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he let out a large yawn and stretched his arms out over his head before running a single hand threw his silver hair.

Changing out of his night clothes and into his work ones, Hans moved out to the kitchen/dinning/living room of the house with the dogs trailing behind him. Moving to the kitchen part of the room, he grabbed the broom sitting in the corner and hit the wood end of it lazily at the ceiling waking the last resident up there. Starting a fire and lighting a few candles, for it was still a bit dark out, Hans fed the dogs and began to cook a breakfast of eggs and hash browns. It wasn't the most glorious breakfast but it was still decent food.

Placing two plates at the table with two glasses of fresh milk from yesterday, Hans looked up to the ceiling with slight annoyance before he hit the end of the broom to the ceiling again. Five minutes later, nothing happen. Now annoyed, he moved to the center of the room and grabbed a single chaining hanging from the ceiling and pulled it down, revealing a stairway going up.

Grabbing a candle, he moved up the stairs up to a small secret room with a low ceiling that was the roof. In the secret room there was an old wooden trunk sitting up against the wall. Right across from the trunk was a small bed with a single table next to it and an unlit candle and a book on top. There were some old toys scattered across the floor that Hans had to be careful not to step on. He made his way to the small bed to see that theblankets were hiding a lump form underneath, and right next to the form was a black fuzz ball, curled up next to the lump.

The silver haired man reached out to the lump, grabbing what seemed to be the shoulder and gentle shook it awake. It moved with a small groan before tightening the blankets around it again and went back to sleep. Again, he shook the lump only this time a little harder. The lump groaned louder and moved a little more this time but refused to emerge from the blankets.

"Go avay…" came a small voice under the blanket.

Hans rolled his eyes before a small smile appeared on his face. He moved his hand away from the shoulder and moved towards the stomach and began to tickle it. Soon laughter filled the small room from the bed as a blonde haired boy soon emerged from the blankets, desperately trying to push Hans's hand away from him.

"O-Okay, okay I'm avake, I'm avake!" the boy yelled between his laughs.

Hans smiled and moved away from the boy and headed back down to eat his breakfast.

In less than five minutes, the twelve year old boy, finally out of bed, came down the stairs while letting out a yawn. The boy was of decent height for his age, with pale skin, and short blonde hair with ends flaring out a bit, a pair of cat ears, and dark pink eyes. He wore dark brown pants, a white shirt, and a black unbutton vest.

His name was Schrödinger.

Behind Schrödinger was a black cat, following him down the stairs and towards the small wooden table where Hans and his breakfast waited for him. Seating across from Hans, Schrödinger dug into his breakfast while his cat jump on top of the table and drank milk from its bowl placed there for it. Both males wolfed down their breakfast, along with the three dogs in the kitchen and the cat on the table. Once everyone was finished, Hans quickly washed the dishes while Schrödinger headed out to the barn with the dogs to start the morning chores.

Three and half hours later in the morning, the sun has finally rise from the earth and into morning blue skies.

Done with the chores on the farm for now, Hans was busy tying one of the horses to the wagon to head into town do some errands and take Lord Valentine's order to him. Schrödinger finished loading the lighter stuff of the load just as Hans finished tying the horse to the wagon.

"I believe that it is time that ve've bring them a chicken, correct?" the boy asked.

Hans nodded, loading three large iron gallons of milk in the wagon now.

"I know just the chicken to give them! She hasn't been laying her share of eggs for the past two veeks now I believe," he then grinned mischievously, "She's no use to us anymore, she'll make a fine dinner," with that, Schrödinger took off to the hen house.

The older man watched him take off and shook his head at the boy, now loading the last of the load. Shortly after, Schrödinger quickly returned to the wagon with a caged red hen. Placing the hen gently in the back of the wagon, the blonde haired boy jump in the front of the wagon with Hans, and then the two took off to Erftstandt.

(BREAK)

The pass few days seemed to go so painfully slow for Seras, especially with the Duke. Those short days with him have been nothing but what seemed like torture for her. When she first encountered him she had a strange uneasy feel to him, she quickly learned that it wasn't her weak or tired mind playing tricks on her. She found him rather… disturbing, but in the most gentlemen like way. She found that it must have been his gentlemen side that seemed to hide his more… creepier nature from everyone around but her.

But she never said anything of it.

So when she, Rip, Luke, and Jan saw him off that morning, she felt a relief lift from her shoulders to know that he was gone, for now at least. He would return in three and a half weeks or so, that is what he told her, for he must to go to Düsseldorf to attend business affairs. During that time Seras was going to find the best ways to be able to handle her self around him and his hidden creepy nature, for he was going to be her husband soon.

Shortly after his departure, Seras sat outside on the first level balcony that opens up towards the gardens from the manor. She seated herself facing the garden, drinking some tea and having some alone time to herself. Yumiko appeared out from the manor and gently placed some small appetizers on the table for the Countess before lunch. Seeing the plate next to her tea, Seras looked up and smiled at Yumiko. "Thank you."

"Is there anything else you need, my lady?" the maid asked.

"No thank you, I'm for now." said Seras.

Yumiko nodded. "Then I shall leave you be."

With a small nod in return, she watched Yumiko leave before she turned her attention back to the garden before her, lost in her own thoughts.

(BREAK)

Since Seras need not of her services, Yumiko took this chance to work on her normal daily chores. Dusting everything from the first level to the second level, and gathering any kind of laundry that was in a need of a wash. There wasn't much that needed to be done but still quite a lot for the little maid to carry herself. Within her arms was a large pile of clothes that needed to be cleaned as she shakily made her way to the kitchen and then towards the wash room in the back.

"Coming through." she called to anyone in her way when she entered the kitchen.

Pushing her way to the back, many of the other servants stepped aside Yumiko while the other maid in charge of laundry helped her. Together, just the two of them, the maids in charge of the laundry threw the clothes with little trouble and prepare them to hang and dry. With a basket of wet clothes for each of them, both maids left the wash area and walked out of the kitchen to hang the laundry. But just as Yumiko was about to leave the door, she heard something from one of the cooks shouting something outside in the back of the manor.

"You two need to built some muscle into those bones in your arms, you can't even carry those milk containers like Mr. Gunsche here!"

Yumiko stopped dead in her tracks through the doorway and quickly backed up to look out the back door. Just as the cook said, there was Mr. Gunsche, unloading the milk containers. Quickly she placed the basket of wet clothes somewhere out of the way in the kitchen and ran outside the door, pushing the cook out of her way.

"Mr. Gunsche!" she called out.

Unloading the last of the milk, Hans looked behind him, hearing his name being called to see Yumiko run up towards him.

"I am so glad that I caught you still here." Yumiko quickly caught her breath for a moment, "Lady Seras Victoria, the Countess of London England wishes to meet you in person to say thank you for her rescue."

Hans remained rooted to his spot, tilting his head at her.

"Please come with me." with that, Yumiko grabbed Hans's hand and dragged him off somewhere before he could register what was happening.

(BREAK)

Everything seemed so peaceful out here, she wondered if it will be anything like this at her new home in Cologne. Probably not, for Cologne was a city and not a small town like Erftstandt. It wasn't like she wasn't use to residing in a city, when her parents were still around, she lived in London. But the foster house she grew up in resided out in the country side of London then within the city like her old home.

To think she would be a Duchess and the loving wife of the Doctor, _if_ she could be loving to him. She knew before she came to Germany that there would be no love in this marriage, at least not yet of course. She somehow hoped that maybe she would learn to love the Duke once they met and came to know each other before their wedding. But she found that it was far from happening, for this was a man she wasn't sure if she could ever love. But most arranged marriages are never out of love and few have grown from love either. And she feared, there may be no love in this marriage, ever.

She couldn't help but smile at an old memory she had when she was little, about hown she dreamed that she would find her true love. She dreamed that she would find and fall in love with prince charming and marry and live happily ever after. And since she was a Countess, marrying a prince was a true reality for her, and she couldn't help smile even more of her mother and father's encouragements of finding her prince or anyone of noble standards. That was her father's last wish.

"Lady Seras!"

The blonde broke out of her thoughts and looked up startled at hearing her name being called. She looked to the left to see Yumiko coming up the balcony stairs from around the manor.

"What is it Yumiko?" she asked.

The maid smiled, "My lady, Mr. Gunsche is here and he is with me as we speak."

Seras eyes widen in surprise at Yumiko's news but then quickly fixed herself up a bit and sat up straight. "You may bring him."

Yumiko nodded before she trotted down the steps and disappeared around the corner. She soon quickly emerged from the corner and quickly returned to the balcony were Seras waited.

Behind Yumiko was Hans whose face was expressionless as always as he allowed the little Japanese woman to tug him up the stairs of the balcony to come face to face with Seras.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mr. Gunsche was… not what Seras expected at all. He was better then what she expected. When Yumiko told her that she had Mr. Gunsche with her, she was expecting him to be an old man that would be in his late forties. But she didn't expect him to be a young man that was five years older than her. She also didn't expect him to be this handsome either, in fact she had to fight off a rising blush on her cheeks.

She studied his face and saw the very same pair of baby blue eyes that she saw before she passed out in the lake. She even noted the same shade of that glint of silver she saw was his hair. His bone stretcher was surprisingly perfect in Seras's option, high cheek bones, a strong powerful chin and jaw, and a sharp nose. A few times she had caught her eyes wondering down his body to see his well muscular tone body, hidden under his clothes, leaving her to use her imagination.

But overall, she didn't expect anything like this from him. Not when everyone was calling him Mr. Gunsche.

"Mr. Gunsche, I would like you to met the Countess from London, England and the soon to be Duchess of Cologne, Lady Seras Victoria." Yumiko introduce him to her master, pushing the tall man towards Seras.

Mr. Gunsche said nothing but gave a small bow of respect to her.

"Lady Seras, this is the man that saved your life, Mister Hans Gunsche." said Yumiko.

Seras smiled up at him. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Gunsche."

He didn't reply, staring blankly at her.

"I wanted to meet you in person to give you a proper thank for saving my life, I'm sorry that I caused you any trouble." she said again.

Again, he said nothing.

Now Seras was starting to feel annoyed and quite offended that he wouldn't say a word to her, not after she said thank you to him for what he did for her.

"I'm sorry Lady Seras, I forgot to mention to you that Mr. Gunsche here is a mute, he can't speak." Yumiko said, embarrassed at her careless mistake.

"Oh!" Seras exclaimed, feeling embarrassed of thinking such rude thoughts to him when it wasn't even his own fault. "I'm sorry, I didn't know! If I had know I would-"

He held up his hand, telling it was alright and she could stop apologizing something she shouldn't.

She smiled nervously before coughing a little, "Why don't you have a seat, please sit with me." she gestured to the chair across the table from her.

Hans remained rooted to his spot and stared at the chair she offered him to. He wasn't sure about it at first; he still had quite a lot to do today, both here in the town and back at the farm. And there was also the fact he needed to pick up Schrödinger in the market part of town where he dropped the boy off to do the shopping they needed. He really didn't like the idea of leaving Schrödinger alone for too long, god knows what that boy always somehow gets into some sort of trouble if he is alone for too long. But then again, he couldn't turn down an invitation from a noble either, whether he liked it or not.

Slowly, with hesitant steps, Hans moved over to the chair Seras offered to him and took his seat. Seras smiled up at Hans, glad to see that he took her offer to sit with her for a little bit. He shifted in his seat a few times, finding some comfort in his chair while keeping his long legs tucked under his chair. He didn't want to take up any leg space from the Countess, it would be rude.

"Would you like some tea?" Seras offered.

He nodded.

Yumiko made a move to pour Hans a cup but Seras held up her hand to stop her. The maid said nothing but nodded as she took a step back from the duo and watched from the far end of the ground level balcony.

The British woman turned and smiled at Hans and poured a cup a tea for him and handed him the cup. Hesitantly he took the cup from her, briefly brushing his fingers over her hand and placed it on the table in front of him. For the second time in the past five minutes, Seras fought off a rising blush when he touched her, even if it was just for a second.

"Crumpet?" Seras offered to him the plate of appetizers that Yumiko brought her earlier.

He shook his head, no.

"Would you like some honey with your tea?" she asked.

Again he shook his head, no.

She said nothing this time and just nodded her head before taking a sip of her tea.

Curiously, she watched the man before her carefully while keeping her gaze hidden from him. He picked up his cup again but only stared down at golden brown liquid in his cup, staring at his reflection as it stared right back at him. He gazed at it for only a minute before he brought the cup to lips and drank a quarter of it before placing it back on the table.

He was uncomfortable, not because of the small cramped up chair he was in but uncomfortable that he was sitting before a Countess, a Countess from another country, a Countess that he saved from a watery grave. He was never really in the presences of someone of noble blood this long, or sitting so comfortable with them either. With Luke Valentine it was just all business and nothing more, and it would only last for ten minutes or less. But now he sat casually, and just making light conversation to each other. Well, she was making the light conversation for the fact he can't talk.

Now that it was just the two of them, Yumiko left seconds ago to finish the laundry; he got a better chance to observe Seras without all the chaos around them. She was a cute little thing, he noted, with the face of an angel and big bright ocean blue eyes of a curious and innocent child. He could already tell that she was more of an innocent child then a full grown woman that her body was giving away. Her manors were of a child to, when she learned he was mute she acted nervous and acquired like a child that didn't know any better.

When he fetched her out of the water and brought her to shore, he couldn't help notice how naturally beautiful she was. He was half expecting to see a bunch of running make up from her face that he saw many of the women at the party wore that night. But no, there was only tiny runs from her eyes and lips, proving that she did wore make up but very little of it, showing that she was naturally beautiful. But he didn't have much time admire her natural looks then for he was afraid for her life that was slipping from her. Right away he could tell that she couldn't breathe, for it seemed to be the cause of her fall into the lake, and it seemed that the corset she wore was the reason. So with no choice he had to rip open the front of her dress, ignoring the gasps of horror behind him, and then cut the lace front of it with his knife he always kept with him. At that time many people tried to pull him away from her, thinking he was violating her, but when he freed her from corset she violently coughed up quite a large amount of water and started to breathe again. Seeing that he freed her to breathe, the party guests let go of him and all stood around the Countess to see her open her eyes weakly. He was sure the first thing she saw was him for she weakly tried to reach for him. She looked so weak and helpless then, reaching for him for any kind of help or grip on reality. He wanted to reach out for her, grab her hand and let her knew that he was there for her and wasn't going anywhere from here. But before he could respond to her, she dropped her hand on to her stomach and passed out. From there he allowed the servants to take her into the house with a worried Rip following behind, while Luke stayed behind and thanked Hans over and over again at his brave actions.

"So Mr. Gunsche-"

Hans made a sour face.

"Is something the matter?" Seras noted his sour expression.

Of course he couldn't answer. He scrunched up his nose a bit.

"Is it your tea?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

In his seat or in her presence, he wasn't sure but still shook his for neither were the reason at the moment.

It only took her a minute to figure it out.

"You rather I not call you Mr. Gunsche?"

This time he nodded, yes.

"Then shall I call you by your first name?" she asked.

He nodded again.

For some strange reason it was just plain weird for him to hear her call him Mr. Gunsche like everyone else. Actually he wasn't too fawned of being called Mr. Gunsche by everyone, makes him feel old. But he never really bothered to try and tell others that and only refer him to his first name, it's too hard to communicate with others. But this time he made sure that she called him by Hans then Mr. Gunsche.

"Then Hans it is then," she took a quick sip of her tea, "It's actually quite a lovely name, Hans. It's a good name and a simple name to at that. I never met anyone with that name before. It's a shame because Hans is quite a handsome name if you asked me." she laughed nervously, letting the blush spread through her cheeks this time.

Why was she so nervous around him? She only babbles on like that when she is nervous or uncomfortable. And mostly babble on stupid and small things you don't usually talk or bring up in a conversation like that.

'What the hell am I doing! "Hans is quite a handsome name if you ask me", what the hell was that!' she screeched in her mind.

But it wasn't a bad nervousness, not like with the Doctor. With him it was an acquired want-to-get-the-hell-as-far-from-you nervousness. Her fiancé gave her the creeps as much as she hate to say it, even when he has been nothing but nice to her. But that still didn't help that she was still nervous around him. But with Hans it was different; with him it was a good nervousness. She felt so… light with him and easier to be around with other then the acquired nervousness feeling she still had around him. But it was the kind of acquired I-don't-want-to-face-you-head-on-but-I-don't-want- to-be-away-from-you nervousness.

Hans gave her a curious look after her strange sudden babble but didn't think too much of it and figured it must be just her way to begin a conversation. Who knows, British people might be all like this for all he knows.

She kept her blush to a faded pink now, "Well… Hans," she tested his name out, liking the way it rolled off her tongue, "I truly do apologize again, I feel so horrible for making everyone worry like that but mostly making you jump in after me. I have to make it up to you somehow."

He shook his head, knowing where she was going with this.

It was just as Yumiko told her; he refused to take a reward from Luke when he offered it to Hans.

"But I must make it up to you somehow. I feel so horrible about all of this." she pouted.

At this he smiled the first time in front of her.

She found his smile charming, it was small and not of a large toothy grin, but just a small simple smile that made Seras smile herself a little.

He leaned back in his seat and looked up at her, studying the smile on her face. He parted his lips a bit, as if trying to say something but close them for there was no reason to try to say anything when he can't speak in the first place. She could see that he wanted to try and say something to her but knew there was no chance of that happening unless she became a mind reader in the next five seconds.

"Did you just do it because it was the right thing to do," she asked, "jumping in after me, expecting nothing return?"

He nodded.

"You really want nothing?"

He kept his smile and nodded his head, yes.

She let out a sigh of defeat but smiled in return, but only this time it was her natural smile and not her nervous and acquired one. "I guess there is no point in push something on you if you do not want it in the first place, huh."

He nodded in agreement.

"Here you are, Seras."

Just then Rip appeared out from the manor on to the balcony where Seras and Hans were sitting at.

It took her only a second to spot that Seras wasn't alone. "Ah Mr. Gunsche, vhat a pleasant surprise. I see you finally met Lady Victoria, vake this time around." Rip said with a smile.

Seras blushed a bit, "Well yes, I was just thanking Hans for saving my life and tried to offer him something for his survives. But he turned me down."

Rip giggled, "Ja, Luke tried to do the same but vas turned down."

At that moment, Hans chose to sit up from his seat for it was time to leave.

The blonde woman turned back to him with a frown, "Are you leaving already?"

He nodded with a smile.

"You must go? I was beginning to enjoy our time together." Seras pouted.

He nodded, smiling a little bigger to let her know he felt the same way.

But soon the blonde's frowned turned upside down into a smile. "It was a pleasure to meet you Hans, and again I thank you for what you did."

He bowed before Seras and Rip with a faint smile to the two and then turned and left the balcony, leaving the two women alone. Seras blushed faintly when he bowed down to her, she shouldn't, she was use to it by now when she came here, but it was slightly embarrassing for the man that saved your life to bow before her. It should be the other way around in her opinion.

She watched him step down the stone steps of the ground level balcony and disappeared around the same corner that Yumiko came around with him from earlier. Once he was gone, a faint cough came from behind Seras, startling her a bit. She whirled her head around to see that it Rip was the one that coughed earlier.

"Now then," the dark haired woman took Hans's empty seat across from Seras, "I haff already arranged some vedding plans for you to begin vith und the first one is meeting viththe priest."

"Priest?"

Rip nodded, "Ja, on Sunday ve vill meet him vhen ve attend to church of course."

"Do we have to travel far to the church?"

"Nein, it's a local church here; you vould like it, the church is a cute little thing. The priest of the church is Father Anderson. He's a kind man with a good heart und is very good vith the children here in town; he even runs the small orphanage here to."

"He sounds wonderful." Seras smiled.

"Ja, he is. He even served as a priest for the military for a vhile at the medical camps before he moved here. He even knows some medical knowledge vith his time there."

"And Sunday is when we'll meet and talk to Father Anderson, but won't he be too busy to speak with me? It will be his most busy day after all."

"Nein, Father Anderson always makes time for those that wish to speak vith him."

"Well then, I look forward to meeting with him. Now if you excuse me," Seras stood from her seat, "I think I will lie down for a bit in my room before lunch."

Rip nodded with a smile before she poured herself some tea with a clean cup.

The British woman left the balcony and entered back inside the manor and hurried on up to her room. Now knowing her way around the Valentine manor, Seras had little trouble getting to her room and didn't need Yumiko's help to guide her. She passed a few servants on the way, bowing respectfully at her as she nodded back to them. She even passed Jan who was trying to hit on one of the maids but enfed up getting hit in the face with the maid's fist.

She arrived at the second floor and headed straight to her room, closing and locking the door behind her so she wouldn't be disturbed. Instead of laying on her bed to rest, she moved over to her writing desk and opened her journal.

April 2, 1886. Erftstandt, Germany.

I have finally met Mr. Gunsche, who prefers that I call him by his first name, Hans.

I didn't expect to meet him at all today but Yumiko brought him to me when he was here making his deliveries to the Valentines. I have to admit when I was told who saved me I was thinking of an old gray haired man that was it his late forties, the way everyone kept referring him to his last name. But what I got instead was a young handsome man that only seems to be a few years older than myself!

I knew it was him that saved me the instant I saw the same glint of silver from him, which turned out to be his hair. He even posses the very same pair of baby blue eyes I saw in the water before I passed out, the very same eyes that have been haunting me over the pass few nights, ever since the party.

I'm sad to know that I learned that Hans is a mute when I was trying to speak with him. I feel a little guilty for getting a little angry with him when he never answered me back, it must be hard to be a mute. But it seems that it doesn't really bother him that much, in fact he seems like the kind of person that would be of very few words anyway.

He is a very interesting man, I must say. I tried to offer him some kind of reward to him for saving my life, but like with Luke he turned me down and wished for nothing. He told me he just did what he did because it was the right thing to do, and he did without expecting anything from it in return. At first I thought it was kind of strange for him to turn it down and not want anything in return, for he was just a simple farmer making a living for himself. But it might be that reason why he didn't take it or really want it in the first place.

My time with him was pleasant, if not nerve-racking but in a good way… I do hope I get to see him soon, even for a little bit.

( K)

Schrödinger, bored out of his mind, sat on an old wooden bench that was on the side of the main street of Erftstandt, waiting to be picked up. Beside him on the bench were small wrapped brown paper packages that he picked up during his shopping in the market area of the town, while Hans visited the Valentine's manor to drop off their orders.

It seems like forever to Schrödinger as he sat here, waiting for Hans. Normally when Schrödinger went to pick up some stuff from the market, he would usually find Hans at their meeting spot, already there and waiting for the blonde boy. He was always there when Schrödinger return, for Hans always got things done and fast, unlike Schrödinger who dawdles most of the time and does things at a slow pace. Or gets side track half the time when at the market when he sees something new and interesting.

But now it was the other way around, which is _never_ the other way around.

The boy was starting to worry for a bit that something bad must had happen to Hans, but force those bad thoughts out of his mind. There was no way that anything bad could happen to Hans, he was a lot tougher then he looks and anyone had to be stupid to take that man head!

But still…, Schrödinger couldn't help but hear that tiny little worried voice in the back of his head.

Schrödinger sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them and rest his face against his knees. He needed to relax a little and not get so worked up over such stupid things like this. But he couldn't help it; he couldn't help but worry over the one person that took him in when no one else would when he was nothing but a five year old.

He shudder a bit at the thoughts of his childhood then before he met Hans, they weren't great memories but they weren't totally bad either. Just a lot of tough times is all, nothing more. But it wasn't the best life for a child to have and it could have been better.

His ears suddenly perked up when he heard wheels of a wagon squeak to a stop in front of him and looked up to see Hans in the wagon in front of him. Schrödinger smiled up at the sight of the silver haired man and quickly scrambled up to his feet and threw his stuff in the back before joining Hans in font. Once he was seated next to Hans, the older man shook the reins and the wagon started moving once again.

"Vhere vere you, usually I am the one showing up late und you are the one vaiting for me?" Schrödinger asked a little annoyed of waiting for so long.

Of course Hans said nothing and simple looked at boy next to him from the corner of his eye.

Schrödinger pouted and looked away, "Never mind."

Hans smiled faintly.

Two days later, Sunday rolled in and Seras found herself this morning, readying herself without any help. It seems that Yumiko had the day off and couldn't come and help Seras, from what Rip told her. She told her that Yumiko had every Sunday off, why Seras asked. But Rip simply smiled and told her that she will soon see. It was kind of nice for Seras, for she had a morning to herself and had a chance to ready herself. She loved Yumiko and all and was glad to have her assistance but there are times that the blonde wished that she had her old days back where she got ready herself without any help.

She missed those days. The days when she wasn't a Countess and just a normal girl were the days she treasured the most. Sure she was still a noble and lived with another noble family but she wasn't someone important then. She was just a little girl at the time, a girl recovering from the horrible incident of her parents, a little girl that would most likely never recover mentally of what had happen t her.

'No,' she squeezed her eyes shut, bringing her hand up to rest on the side of her abdomen, 'I will not go there, I will not relive that.'

Taking several deep breathes; Seras calmed herself and dropped her hand back to her side as she focused her thoughts on something else, anything. Like Pip! Yes Pip, her best friend. Oh how she misses him and everyone. She missed the games she use to play with him when they kids and all the times they got dirty when no one was around to stop them from rolling in the mud. Or all the times they climb up the trees, to race to the top to see who could get there first. And of course she won every single time as Pip always fell down for he couldn't climb a tree to save his life.

She smiled at those memories, finishing up with her hair into a tight neat bun she wore every day.

Yes, those were the simple days for her, the days that she would almost give anything to relive them again. But they were just nothing but memories now of her childhood, nothing more than both good and bad memories that had pushed her to the person that she was today. For now, in the presence, she was a Countess as her family has regained their family title back. A Countess that will be married and become a Duchess, become something her parents want her to be and have.

Shortly after, the British woman left her room and stood waiting at the front door of the manor for Rip and Luke. Soon the couple showed up and the trio was on their way.

They walk instead of riding a carriage to the church, for Rip explained to Seras that it was in walking distance from the manor. But of course they weren't alone for two of their servants joined behind them, attacking as bodyguards in case something happen to their Lord and Ladies. The walk was nice; it was peaceful for it gave Seras a chance to see the town better. She hasn't been out of the manor since she arrived here so this was her first outing since them. She got to take in her surroundings in a lot better now, seeing everything that she couldn't quite see in the carriage when she first came here. The trees and vildings were much bigger when she saw them when she came here, the people around them were much livelier and seemed to be in an excellent mood, and they all seem to be heading in the same direction as Seras. She wasn't sure if people were like this every day or because everyone was heading to church.

The church they came upon was a small simple white church, with a small bell tower on the roof and an old stain glass window above the double doors that were open to the people to enter. As they approached the church, she spotted a rather large man standing outside by the doors of the church, welcoming in people with a warm smile. Despite his large and intimidating frame of his, the man seemed to be quite friendly to all that entered and nodded to each person who gave their greetings to him. His skin was olive tone, with short yellow blonde hair, emerald eyes that hid behind a pair of glasses, and a bit of a five o'clock shadow going there. On his left cheek was a large scar that seemed to begin at the corner of where his chin and cheek meet to the corner near his eye and nose. He wore black clothes, clothes of a priest now that Seras got a better look at him, with of course, a traditional white collar around his neck.

When they approached the doors, the large man turn and smiled to them as he had done for everyone else that had entered.

"Ah, Lord and Lady Valentine it is always a pleasure to see you here at the house of God." the priest spoke in an Italian accent.

"It's lovely to see you as vell, Father Anderson." Rip bowed a bit before Anderson.

"I'm a little sad to see that your brother, Lord Valentine isn't here with you, again." said Anderson.

Luke sighed, "I've tried but he refuses to come. He says church is not his interest, along with many other things I rather not repeat in your presence, Father."

"I am sad to hear that."

"Anyways Father, we would like you to Lady Seras Victoria, Countess of London." Luke introduced to.

Anderson turned to Seras, "Ah, yes I remember receiving word of your arrival here. It is a pleasure my lady, I am Alexander Anderson, I have heard many good things of you from our nun."

Seras looked confused, "Your nun speaks of me?"

Anderson chuckled, "I assume you do not know yet. Please go on it and we will talk more after words."

But Seras still stared at him; still confuse of what he was speaking about.

Rip giggled behind her hand and gently took the British woman's arm and led her inside with her husband.

The inside of the church was no different looking then the outside of it. The inside was painted white as the outside, there were old wooden benches lined down the main part of the church where most of the people have took their seats in front of the altar. At the altar there was a large gold color cross of Jesus Christ on it with many lit candles around the cross as well as some flowers.

As they walked towards the front, there were two people working around the altar, preparing it for today's service. The two were a nun and another priest from what she could tell from their backs and by their clothing as well. But when the nun turned around, Seras got a surprise.

"Yumiko?" she said out loud.

Yumiko stopped what she was doing and looked up to see Seras staring at her. The maid smiled at Seras and quickly made her way towards her.

"Good morning, Lady Seras." Yumiko said happily with a bow.

She didn't answer right away as she started at Yumiko with a dumbstruck look, "Why are you here, why are you dress as nun?"

Yumiko smile grew as she nodded, "Well, I'm actually a nun then a maid. I've been a nun for quite some time actually. On the normal week days I work for Valentines as their maid but on Sunday I become a nun at the church here."

"Oh." Seras said feeling a little acquired at the moment.

"Yumiko."

Both Seras and looked up to see the priest that Yumiko was working with coming towards them.

The priest was… odd, in Seras opinion. The priest was very tall, not like Anderson, but seemed to be a little taller Yumiko and herself. The priest had short sandy blonde colored hair with long bangs that fell in front of his eyes and hid his dark glasses he wore. The priest wore pretty much the same thing as Anderson did but seemed a bit loose and not as well fit compared to Anderson's. But the odd thing about the priest to Seras was that she couldn't tell if he was a man or woman. He seemed to be both!

"Who's this?" The priest spoke in a faint Italian accent, eyeing Seras.

"This is Lady Seras Victoria, the Countess of London. She is the one I was telling you about, remember." said the dark haired nun.

The priest said nothing and continued to eye Seras broadly.

"My lady, I would like to introduce you to Heinkel Wolfe. She had I have been friends for the longest time then I can remember and is also my fellow nun." said Yumiko.

"Nun!"

"You heard her." Heinkel snapped a bit.

Yumiko giggled, "Heinkel prefers to wear a priest's uniform then a nun."

"But isn't it… odd for a woman to wear men's clothing?" Seras asked.

"Aya, but we've tried countless of times over the years to change her mind. But of course she's been nothing but stubborn, ever since she was a child." Anderson chose that moment to join the trio. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes Father." both Yumiko and Heinkel said in union.

"Very good," he then turned to the British woman, "If you would have a seat my lady, we will begin soon."

Seras nodded and took her seat as the priest asked, and soon they began.

It went by fast, but not too fast to the point where you did have time to enjoy it, but fast enough that you liked it enough but was nice that it was finally over. After the service, everyone in the church moved out to the back, near the cemetery. They didn't go in cemetery but to the large courtyard out back that was separated by a large hedge from the cemetery. In the courtyard a large table was set out with large plates of food before her. There were some wooden benches set out as well, giving the people a place to sit if they wished then stand.

Almost everyone gathered around the table, taking a little bit here and there from the different dishes, while the kids run around the courtyard, laughing and playing as they dodged everyone that got in there way. Seras stood in the corner of the courtyard, alone with one of the servants/bodyguards besides her. Rip and Luke left after the services, saying something about attending to some matters that they must see too. So she was left behind with a servant/bodyguard to be able to speak with Father Anderson about the matters of him being the priest of her wedding.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my lady?" Yumiko asked happily as she appeared Seras.

"Yes, it was a nice service. And it's very peaceful out here to."

"This is what we do every Sunday, after the service we move out here to the courtyard and have a small gathering with food that the townspeople and the farmers being. Pretty much everyone shows up."

"Everyone, huh." Seras muttered as her eyes swept through the crowd, finding herself wishing to see a glint of silver among the crowd. "Yumiko, is Mr. Gunsche here today?"

Yumiko frowned, "I'm afraid not. He doesn't come to church I'm afraid."

Now it was Seras turn to frown, "Why not?"

"He is always busy on his farm and doesn't leave it and come to town. The only time he does come to town is to make delivers at Valentine's manor and shop at the market of what he needs. From what I know he is too busy these days to take any personal time for himself."

"So he doesn't have anyone to help him?

"Not quite, he does have Schrödinger."

Seras tilted her head to the side, "Schrödinger?"

"An orphan boy that Mr. Gunsche found and took in many years ago, Schrödinger does all market shopping while Mr. Gunsche makes the drop offs."

"When was the last time they came to the church?"

The nun thought for a moment, placing a finger on her chin, "I believe the last time they were here was… three years."

"Who was here when?" Heinkel approached them with a bored expression.

"Someone that lady Seras knows." said Yumiko.

"And who's that?" Heinkel asked.

"Hans Gunsche."

Heinkel froze at name and turned almost as white as a ghost.

"Are you alright Miss. Wolfe?" Seras asked.

"Two years and eight months." was her reply.

"Pardon?" Yumiko asked.

"Two years and eight months, that's the last time he was here… If you two would excuse me..." Heinkel muttered before she wondered off somewhere.

"Umm…?" said Seras.

"Heinkel knows Mr. Gunsche for some time now and she's quite… nervous around him, ever since his discovery of her secret." Yumiko explained.

"Discovery?" The blonde looked confuse.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to ask Heinkel more about that if you wish to know."

"I understand," she let out a sigh and looked out towards the happy gathering, "It's still sad."

Yumiko looked confuse. "What is?"

"That Mr. Gunsche is always working and seems that he can't pull away long enough to relax or enjoy himself. And to take care of an orphan boy must also be stressful at that."

"Ah, I see what you mean. It is quite depressing that he must work while everyone here is enjoying themselves. Even the special pastries that the Rupperts bring every Sunday."

"Pastries?"

The nun nodded happily, "Oh yes. The Rupperts bring in these delicious German pastries, which I keep forgetting what they are call, and they are just mouth watering! They are the best but are quite expressive to buy. The Rupperts are the bakers of the town."

"They sound wonderful," Seras smiled.

Then suddenly, an idea hit her.

"Yumiko."

"Yes."

"Do you perhaps know where the Gunsche farm is?"

"I do."

"Do you think you can take me there?"

"Excuse me?"

Seras flashed Yumiko a smile before turning to the servant beside her, whispering something in his ear and pointing over to the large table of food. The servant nodded and moved towards the table, leaving the two ladies behind. Seras turned back to Yumiko, "I want to take some of those pastries to Mr. Gunsche."

The nun stared her with a dumbfound look, "Right now?"

"Right now."

"I-I…I-"

"Would you please take me Yumiko, I know this is your day off and your day to God, but can you please take me, please!" the Countess gave her the best puppy dog look Seras could muster up. The same one she use to uses on Pip when she tried to get him to do something for her.

"Well, I don't know." She hesitated, "What about Father Anderson?"

"What about me?" Anderson said from behind.

"Oh, Father! You scared us!" the nun exclaimed, placing a hand over her heart.

"My apologies then." said Anderson with a smile. "Now what was it you were saying about me?"

"Just that I am afraid that we'll have to speak about my wedding another time." said Seras.

"Oh and why is that?"

Just then, the servant that Seras send away returned with a plate of pastries she had asked for. "I wish to take these to Mr. Gunsche, seeing that he can never find the time to come to the church and also show graduated for saving my life."

"Ah yes, Yumiko told me of the incident at the lake." he said, "But that is a thoughtful gesture, my lady. I will be glad to push the matters of your wedding for another day, it is sad that we don't see Mr. Gunsche around anymore these days. It seems to be a bit tough times for him."

"Thank you for understand, Father." the blonde woman bowed to the priest.

"Please, my lady. There is no need for that."


End file.
